night_city_productionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Creation
The selection of perks is currently small as the game is still in early development. The options should grow wider as the game gets bigger and more complex. Stats and Perks selection When starting a new game, you get to pick how Billy's stats will start. There is an explanation of the stats to be found on Billy's Stats page. # Pick a primary stat. This will set it's Natural value to 3 and give you 2 perk points to be spent in this category. # Pick a secondary stat. this one will set it's Natural value to 2 and give you 1 perk point to spend in it. # Pick your 2 perks associated with your primary stat. # Pick the perk associated with your secondary stat. Perks explanation You'll notice that some perks are red while others are pink, purple or white. The colored perks are associated with a specific primary stat as indicated below. Keep in mind that those perks will boost a talent and have no influence on the Natural Value of the stat they're associated with. The white perks are general perks and can be picked in any of the three perk categories. Character Builds Certain combinations of stats lend themselves to certain styles of play. Why you should take and not take particular stats. Baal has said on Discord: Physical Build * Pros: With physical 3 you can walk everywhere and will likely never have to worry about your health. You will have a easier time doing combats. * Cons: Having to choose between poor scholastic ability and being able to talk to people. Social Build * Pros: All the charm and your small talk is super effective. * Cons: Having to choose between low health recovery and poor scholastic ability. Mental Build * Pros: You learn a lot at school. * Cons: Having to choose between low health recovery and being able to talk to people. Strategy Easy Mode (Physical 1) * Stats: Physical 1, Social 3, Mental 2 or Physical 1, Social 2, Mental 3 * Anything goes. Works well with any power combination. Talk the pants off everyone. At the current level of development, Physical is the least useful stat, though it may be worth raising to 2 so you recover health faster than you lose it from walking to school. Normal Mode (Mental 1) * Stats: Physical 2, Social 3, Mental 1 or Physical 3, Social 2, Mental 1 * Get the concentration bonus from the mental powers and focus on training with Mom. Change her personality to train different skills. Study at home, only go to school to convert school influence to something useful. Hard Mode (Social 1) * Stats: Physical 3, Social 1, Mental 2 or Physical 2, Social 1, Mental 3 * Forget about chatting with anyone until you can setup a Favor Link feedback loop. Max out the social powers to get extra charm. Go to school to improve your social talents to improve your interactions. Perk Selection Take the perks that suit your style of play. However, be mindful that the Well Endowed, Working MaggieNot available as of version 0.35., and Sister perks cannot be gained in play while the talents granted by the other perks can. Footnotes Category:Mechanics